Constellations
by kogasgal27
Summary: Kurt and Kitty had been separated after the explosion, but finally they come together again. Pretty much goes along the arc of the series, with more scenes added in and continues on. Please Read and Review, thank you! Kurtty.
1. Perseus

Hey so I've been obsessed with the X-men lately and I just couldn't get this pair out of my mind so I decided to write about them. The first few chapters are pretty much going to go along the arc of the series but then when it gets to a certain point I'm going to continue from were the show ended. Anyways I hope you enjoy and please review, thank you!

Constellations

Chapter 1: Perseus

Kitty touched the backpack hanging off her shoulder and smoothed out her long chocolate brown hair. Her side bangs hung slightly in front of her eyes and she pushed them away to get a better look at the huge building before her. It was her first day at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters and she couldn't deny that she was nervous. She wasn't sure what to expect from the people here. Of course they would be different like her, but who could know if they would be any more welcoming than those horrible humans? Once they found out you were different, they shunned you like you had the plague. Anyone could be just as cruel as anyone else and it made no difference whether they were human or mutant, a mean person would always be a mean person and vice versa. When she finally reached the big double doors she almost wished she would have let her parents come for moral support… almost. After pushing the door open she was presented to a crowded hallway of children of all ages and a few adults.

A man in a wheelchair rolled up to her and smiled reassuringly, "Welcome Kitty, to the Institute. I hope you'll feel right at home."

Kitty smiled tentatively back at him and the dark skinned woman following him like a shadow. A very beautiful shadow as the woman's hand rested on the Professor's shoulder and her huge mane of white hair was pushed out of her face with the assistance of a black headband. She glanced up at the older woman and after receiving her room assignment, she headed up the large staircase in front of the main doors. So far it had been pretty decent, no one had been openly hostile and it looked like the kids around the place were actually having a good time. This was a promising start she decided.

As she moved upwards slowly holding the banister with one hand, she noticed a cloud of reddish smoke out of the corner of her eye. When she reached the top of the steps she moved towards the spot she had seen the puff at and came face to face with a golden eyed, blue boy. Kitty involuntarily took a step back and snagged her foot on the rug leaving her to make an audible clunk on the floor.

"Ow," she complained as she rubbed her rump tenderly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," the boy stated in a thick German accent. He hesitantly moved his hand as if to offer it to her, but then let it swing back to his side.

Kitty looked up with wide eyes. She'd seen some interesting features as she was observing the outside of the Institute and then inside the walls as well, but so far this was the oddest looking person she'd come into contact with. He was wearing a black and red skin tight uniform, which Kitty assumed was an ensemble for the X-men. It looked like he was a few years older than her, but just as unsure of himself as she was. What really caught her attention was his beautiful pupil-less gold eyes that seemed sort of sad in there own way. Honestly Kitty knew she wasn't the most gracious person and she wouldn't lie and say she didn't sometimes judge people by appearance, but this time it was different. Kitty realized it must have been really hard for him growing up, something she wouldn't normally think when meeting someone. She had this gut urge that she really wanted to get to know him, but she had no idea why.

After what seemed like forever to the both of them she replied, "Aren't you going to help me up?"

His face lit up as he realized she wasn't going to scream and run away. It was a normal reaction when people saw him the first time, other mutants included. He slowly raised his hand to her and offered it. She took it immediately and he pulled Kitty to her feet easily. They stared at each other a few moments longer before they released the grip.

Kitty tilted her head slightly to the left, "Hi."

He raised an eyebrow but answered nonetheless, "Hello."

"What's your name?"

"Mein name is Kurt, Kurt Wanger. Und you are?"

"Kitty Pryde. I just came here today."

"I know. I saw you outside und talking to zee professor."

"So you were spying on me?"

Kurt looked abashed, "No it vasn't like zat, just vhen I saw you…"

Kitty smiled at him reassuringly, "I'm just kidding with you Kurt. Hey do you want to show me around? Like to my room?"

"Ja, of course I vill."

Suddenly a loud sound reached them, something like a huge explosion and everything was in chaos. People were screaming, running, and going crazy. Kitty turned around but she couldn't find Kurt anywhere.

"Kurt!" she yelled, "Where are you? Kurt!"

-----

"Kurt…"

Kitty sat bolt upright in her bed. It had been months since she had seen Kurt or any of the other X-men group members. She'd thought about them often enough, but this was the first time she had had such a vivid dream. She shifted onto her other side and looked out the window. The pitch black made her stomach twist in unforgiving knots. Kitty dearly missed everyone. She had almost forgotten the details about the first time she met Kurt; the way he smiled, the way he moved, his rich voice. It had been a nice normal day. After chatting for a bit he had given her the grand tour of the mansion and in the months she spent there, she had considered Kurt one of her best friends and liked to think he considered her the same. Then why had he never contacted her? She wasn't going to deny the fact and blame it all on him because truthfully she hadn't attempted to contact him either. Just after not seeing him for such a long time and thinking or wondering what he was up to made her come to terms with realization. She was in love with him; she had been for some time now. And he had no idea. Plus there really was no way to contact him. She didn't think he'd be the first person to go out and get a cell phone. Who knew if he even still remembered all the fun times they had had together. She sighed tiredly, trying to push the ideas out of her mind and concentrate on the dream again. Why had her first memory of Kurt coincided with the day of the explosion? It's not like they should have gone together at all.

Before Kitty could think into it any farther a loud crack sounded and a flaming wooden torch landed on her carpeted floor. Kitty jumped out of bed and stomped out the lit wood. She walked to the now smashed window and looked out. A mob had formed in front of the Pryde residence and they didn't look happy.

"You should go back to where ever you came from mutie!" one of the men shouted.

"Yeah we don't want you in our neighborhood," another agreed.

Suddenly Kitty's parents were in her room, her dad with a piece of ply wood that he placed in front of the window.

"I thought mobs like this only happened in the movies," Kitty half-joked to lighten the mood.

It did no such thing. Her parents looked at her critically until her mother wondered nervously, "Are you ok, hunny?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"They've been getting worse lately," her father stated matter-of-factly.

"Maybe its time for me to go."

"You know that's not what your father was getting at, Kitty!"

"I know Mom, but I don't want to cause you guys any trouble. And I've kind of been thinking of leaving for some time now. Maybe I'll head to Genosha. I want to see what's going on there," Kitty explained.

Her mother gave her a doubtful look, "Are you sure? You know we really don't mind if you stay with us."

"Thanks Mom that means a lot to me, but it's been months already. The professor is gone, the X-men have been disbanded, and it's time for me to forge my own path."

"Well if it's what you really want you know we'll support you."

"I know, but if anyone asks don't tell them where I'm headed ok?"

"Are you sure? What if…"

"No one is going to come looking for me," Kitty repeated sternly.

Kitty hurriedly packed clothes, books, a toothbrush, hairbrush, money, and a few other trinkets into her backpack, the same backpack she had used on her first day at the Institute she remembered fondly. After she changed out of her pajamas, she hugged each of her parents in turn and told them not to worry. She promised to keep in contact and then was out the front door without even opening it.

The mob jumped back at her surprised entrance but she quickly put them in there place as she growled, "Look I'm leaving ok?" She tipped her shoulder to show the backpack residing there, then continued, "If my parents complain that you people are still bothering them, I'm going to come back and teach each and every one of you a lesson in manners, so let's keep it civil, alright?"

With that clearing it up, Kitty hoped desperately, she turned her back and started walking down the street with no notion of where she was headed. Yes she'd told her parents she was going to head to Genosha but she still wasn't sure. It wasn't that she didn't want to go there, it was just that she was a former X-men and she wasn't sure how welcoming Magneto would be about it.

_Kurt, where are you right now?_ Kitty wondered as she glanced up at the stars overhead. Was he looking up and noticing the exact same picture she was?

-----

Kurt wrapped his overcoat around his body tighter and leaned back. His head rested against the alley wall he was currently residing in and he couldn't help but notice Perseus, the constellation that was magnified just over his head. The two main star clusters were gleaming against the moonlight and he thought it looked absolutely beautiful. Absolutely beautiful like someone he knew very well, or used to know well. Slowly Kurt's mind wandered back to fun times he had at the Institute and the first time he'd really took notice of the stars.

"_Kurt, look at that one!"_

_Kurt turned his head to glance at Kitty then looked up in the direction she had pointed. His first thought was that those couldn't really be stars because they were so bright. They later looked up the constellation on the internet and found out it was called Perseus and that it was brightest during early December. It had been like the stars had been waiting for the pair at just the right time and day._

"_That one is definitely my favorite constellation. It's so beautiful."_

"_Yeah it is," Kurt breathed, although his gaze was no longer lingering on the sky._

_Kitty seemed to sense his eyes and turned to look at him. Kurt quickly turned his head back to the stars and was glad the combination of him being blue and the darkness couldn't give away the embarrassment present on his cheeks. He stared up at the bright stars but could still feel Kitty's gaze burning a hole into him. Kurt turned back to her and almost caught his breath. With the silvery shadowed moonlight half across her face and those gorgeous blue eyes searching his face intently he couldn't stop his next actions. In an instant he had leaned his head in and pressed his lips against hers. Kitty eagerly answered the kiss, adding more pressure to his lips._

_Kurt couldn't deny that it felt amazing, but he regretfully pulled his mouth away from hers. Her eyes blinked dreamily, and then refocused on his face._

"_What's the matter?"_

"_I'm sorry Kitty, its just zat you're only sixteen and you haven't been at zee Institute for long," Kurt tried to say._

_Kitty's cheerful expression darkened immediately and she stood up._

"_Vait Kitty please…"_

"_Its fine Kurt, don't worry about it," Kitty shot back as she stalked into the mansion, not bothering to use the door._

_Kurt dropped his head into his three-fingered hands and let out a soft sigh. He hadn't meant to hurt her feelings. In fact he had been deeply faltered by her apparent interest. The issue was that he'd never really had anyone seriously interested in him before, for obvious physical reasons. Kitty was the first person to actually take the time to get to know him before she passed judgment on his appearance and he was so grateful to her for that. When he first saw her walking up the steps he had thought she looked nervous and shy, but more than that he thought she looked kind. She had made a few faces when she saw certain mutants, but he couldn't help but take the chance to get to know her. When he had teleported to the top of the steps, he hadn't meant for her to seem him, but she had noticed anyways and he'd been absolutely thrilled when she talked to him like he was normal. Yes, he'd definitely just messed up with the approach he had taken in the aftermath of that kiss._

The blue fuzzy man turned his head back towards the sky, letting the starlight shine in his eyes. Why that memory had suddenly come back to him he didn't know but it darkened his mood instantly. He hadn't been able to convey what he was trying to say to her and before he could clear up the mistake the explosion had separated them indefinitely. Kurt regretted not being able to tell her his feelings because he was deeply infatuated. And she had no idea. He shifted the coat he was wearing once again and hoped she was doing better than he was. Hopefully she was warmer than he was too.

Since everyone had gone their separate ways, Kurt had wandered around the country aimlessly. He had of course helped mutants in need when he was around but it wasn't the same. If something happened to him there would be no one to bail him out and that was hard to think about. Not that he would stop what he was doing because that's not what the professor would do, but being solo wasn't all it was cut out to be. For one he was extremely lonely. He could occasionally have a good conversation with a fellow mutant or one he had been lucky enough to rescue from the MRD, but those were few and far in between. The realization of his solitude was hard to cope with. Where his next meal came from and what his plans were for the future was always left in the open and occurred unexpectedly. He'd had a few ideas of stowing away on one of the ships heading to Genosha, but hadn't acted on it yet. It wasn't that he didn't want to go rather than if he did, the X-men if they attempted to reassemble the team, which he highly doubted, probably wouldn't look for him there.

Kurt sighed; maybe he would just try it anyways. He glanced up at the stars once more before letting his eyes flutter shut.


	2. Draco

Constellations

Chapter 2: Draco

It had been four months since Kitty had left her parent's home. It was almost the year anniversary of the dispersion of the X-men. She looked up at the big cargo ship and sighed. Kitty had finally made the decision to take a trip to Genosha. It wasn't exactly what she had been hoping to do but the circumstances were leading her in that direction. Kitty had truly wanted to explore the world longer and to meet new people; mutants and humans. She had been trying to lose the MRD for the past week with no such luck. They had been perusing her tirelessly. She didn't know if they knew she was a former X-man or if they were just hot on her trail but it was getting ridiculous. They seemed to know her appearance so she could hardly walk around in the daylight because they had been swarming towns lately. Maybe something big was going down because she was sure the MRD had never been that big and weapon affixed before.

Kitty tactfully made her way towards the water without being noticeable. She definitely should have been invited on more of the stealth missions because she was good at it. When she closed in on her destination she looked up at the boat that would supposedly be transporting her and any other mutants to Magento's haven. The vessel was big and sturdy, meant for transporting large and heavy boxes to places all around the world, but a lot of these cargo ships had started to transport mutants for easy money.

The guard glanced up and when he noticed her lurking around he barked loudly, "What are you doing here kid?"

Kitty crinkled her nose at the word kid but moved from the shadows and replied nonetheless, "Is this boat transporting mutants to Genosha?"

He looked surprised to hear her reasoning then rolled his eyes like he should have known better, "If you got the cash."

She pulled the envelope of money from the front pocket of her backpack and handed it to the man. He plucked it from her hand tentatively then waved her on. It had taken a while to get that cash because she wasn't at a permanent address and it had to be forwarded about three times before she received it. It wasn't her fault she'd had to disappear from some of the areas she'd been staying at. As she crossed the wooden plank that connected the dock to the ship she felt her heart starting to pound faster and faster. Maybe this hadn't been a good idea after all. When she told her parents that she was seriously thinking of heading to Genosha they'd been thrilled. Of course that was probably due to the fact that they hated her wandering the streets with the MRD coming down with iron fists. If they couldn't have her come home to them then Genosha was the second best choice.

When her feet tapped on the metal of the ship and then the wooden deck she felt even more nervous. She'd kept in contact with Bobby for some time and she'd mentioned the idea of going to Genosha. He'd seemed really surprised, but he didn't bash the idea like she expected him to. A normal reaction from Bobby would have been something like, 'you're crazy for going to the metal mania's place' but he'd only said 'I hope you get there safely and keep in touch.' Maybe he was starting to get tired of the way people were treating mutants too. She hadn't seen or heard from Logan, Hank, Ororo, Rogue, or Scott since the explosion and the one person she wished would have contacted her didn't. Kitty plopped down on the side of the boat and looked at the railing cutting through the ocean scene. As the beautiful water splashed up she felt the boat rock back and forth. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again there was a young girl, probably around seven or eight, standing before her.

"Hello," the girl greeted.

"Hi," Kitty greeted back with a smile.

The girl answered the smile with one of her own, "Are you going to Genosha?"

"Yes I am, you too?"

The girl nodded and glanced away towards the sea.

"Are you nervous?"

"A little," the girl responded, looking upwards.

Kitty looked up at the sky as well and noticed it was starting to dim. The brightest stars were shining through the dusk darkness. Her eyes easily fell on Arcturus, one of the five brightest stars that there was.

"Do you like stars?"

Kitty quickly looked at the girl with wide eyes.

"It's only that you've been staring at them for a while and it makes you look lonely."

She had almost forgotten how perceptive kids could be, it had been almost a year since she spent any time with some; "Yeah I like the stars. Do you like them?"

"I think they're pretty."

"You see that one," Kitty pointed with her finger. When the girl gave an affirmative nod Kitty continued, "That one is Arcturus. It's one of the five brightest stars in the sky."

The girl looked back up at the star with big eyes and mouthed 'wow.'

"What's your favorite animal?" Kitty wondered conversationally.

"I love dragons," the girl replied, whipping out a long red tail from under her coat that looked almost exactly like a dragon's tail, with nothing but a human body attached to it.

Kitty laughed slightly looking at the tail, "Well I can see why!" She started scanning the skies with her eyes and when she found what she was looking for, the girl's red eyes followed the line Kitty drew with her finger in the air showing it as she explained, "That constellation over there, it's called Draco and it means dragon."

"Oh I see it! It looks so cool!" the girl exclaimed, her eyes transfixed with the picture the constellation made.

Lately she'd been looking up at the night sky more and more often, whereas the months after the explosion she hadn't bothered to even glance up at it. She'd wondered about the reason but with the young girl pointing out the obvious, she'd really had to start thinking about it. Maybe it was the thoughts of Kurt coming back to her that had made her finally able to look up at the sky with a smile again. She let her eyes flutter shut as she remembered.

_Kitty was just putting her hairbrush down on her dresser when she heard a bamf behind her and saw a blue boy reflected in her mirror._

_She let a scowl appear on her face and looked at his eyes in the mirror, "Kurt what did I tell you about just teleporting into my room."_

"_Zat I could do it vhenever I vanted?" he asked with a half-smile on his face and a shrug._

_Kitty shook her head but let the scowl fall away, "So what's up?"_

"_Do you vant to go onto zee roof tonight?"_

"_But we've been up on the roof three times this week already."_

"_I know but I love looking up at zee stars vith you, Katchzen."_

_Kitty got up and turned to him, smiling._

_That was all the encouragement he needed in answer and instantly they both appeared on the Institute roof. Kitty sat down and looked up at the bright constellations in the sky. She wrapped her arms around her legs and pulled them up to her chest. It was a little chillier than she had expected._

_Kurt sat down next her and was inching his way over when Kitty suddenly jumped up and pointed out a constellation, "Do you see that one Kurt?"_

"_Vhere?"  
_

_She outlined it with her finger, "There."_

"_Ah, zat one is very interesting looking. It's called Draco."_

"_Draco?" Kitty raised an eyebrow._

"_Ja, it means dragon in Latin I think."_

"_Draco," she tested the word on her mouth a second time, "How do you know?"_

"_I spent some time looking up zee constellations on zee computer zee other day."_

"_You're really getting into this, aren't you?"_

"_Ja, I used to look at the night sky all zee time in Germany, zere vasn't much else for me to do. Und its fun to have something in common vith someone you spend a lot of time vith."_

_Kitty blushed slightly and looked back at the dragon constellation that was bringing her closer to this boy._

"What are you thinking about?" the younger girl asked curiously.

Before Kitty could reply to the question a woman who looked to be in her late thirties and probably a worried mother rushed up to the girl saying, "What did I tell you about walking away from me?"

"But she looked so lonely."

The mother finally looked over to Kitty seemingly to notice her for the first time, "Oh I'm so sorry; I hope she wasn't bothering you?"

"No not at all, she was actually keeping me company."

"Are you headed to Genosha then?"

"Yes," Kitty replied while standing up and holding out her hand, "Kitty Pryde."

The woman took it easily, "Rebecca Sands and this is Nina, it's so nice to meet you."

"It's wonderful to meet you too. Do you know how many mutants are on the ship?"

"Not many, besides me and my daughter and you of course, there are two others."

Suddenly the man who had let them on the ship appeared. He looked at the trio with distain and said rather harshly, "I thought I told you people to stay below!"

The mother pulled her daughter in the other direction and after receiving an expectant look from the man, Kitty followed after them. She entered the boiler room with the others and observed it superstitiously.

"This is where they expect us to stay?"

"Well," Rebecca hesitated, "they are transporting us illegally."

Kitty sat down and leaned her head against the metal wall behind it. Nina sat down next to her and Kitty smiled.

-----

It had been four days since the start of the voyage and she was getting more and more antsy each and every day. It was hard to stay cooped up in the boiler room and the closer they came to Genosha the more nervous Kitty got. Sure she worried about Magneto and what he'd think, but another thing that worried her was everyone else. What if someone _like Kurt_ went looking for her? She was pretty sure no one would think to look for her on the island. If they did by some chance ask her parents, she wasn't sure what they'd be told. Bobby was a good bet, but if they didn't ask him then they would never know. She looked at her watch and sighed. It was mid-afternoon and she was still cooped up in the boiler room with everyone else.

"What's the matter?"

Kitty looked up at Nina and smiled, "Nothing, just feel a little trapped is all. Hey want to escape to the surface for a little while?"

"Can we?" Nina wondered eagerly.

"Sure it can be our little secret."

Kitty grabbed the girls hand and they slipped through the thick metal door that had kept them specifically locked in that room. They ran up the steps and sighed happily when the sea breeze hit their faces.

"I like you Kitty, you're really nice. A lot of people seem to be nice, but when they see my tail they get frightened and don't like to talk to me anymore."

"Well then that's definitely their loss because you are such a sweetheart Nina. I can see how much your mom cares about you, you must be close."

"Yeah," Nina agreed, "Mom is always so great to me."

Kitty was about to reply when she saw a jet flying towards them. She stared at it in disbelief for a few moments. Who could it possibly be? The X-men had practically broken up with no thoughts at all of reuniting, but here was a suspicious black jet. And if by some chance they had come together again there was no way they would have found her and come all this way, was there? But then who else would be flying a jet towards a cargo ship that illegally transported mutants: to her specific ship. Her eyes squinted up and there was no way she couldn't recognize that profile in the window. Kitty grabbed the girl's hand and took her back down to the boiler room.

"Look Nina, I'm not going to be able to go with you to Genosha."

"You won't?"

"No you see, remember when you said I always looked lonely? Well that was because my friends and I got split up a year ago and it was really sad, but I think they're coming back for me, so I'm going to go with them."

Nina perked up, "So you won't look so sad anymore, you'll be with your friends?"

"Yes I'll be with my friends and really happy."

"But I'll be really sad without you Kitty," Nina stated.

Kitty looked around and noticed Nina's tail twitching slightly, "Whenever you feel sad or lonely just think of the dragon constellation or if you can, look up at it. I'll be thinking of you when I see it too, so you shouldn't feel alone anymore."

Nina's eyes lit up and she nodded vigorously, "You won't forget me?"

"Of course not, and if you ever need me, you can find me with the X-men."

"You're an X-man?" she exclaimed.

"Shadowcat here," Kitty pointed at herself then put her finger to her lips, "But shh it's a secret, ok?"

"I won't tell anyone I promise!"

"I know you won't that's why I told you. Take care of your mom ok?"

"I will."

Kitty gave the girl a brief hug then grabbed her backpack; she grinned at the girl with a wave and then was back up on the deck just as quickly. The jet pulled up alongside the vessel. With a tug to her bag to secure it she moved back a couple of steps then leapt into the air phasing through the hard steel and coming face to face with a three person crew.

She ignored the slight pang she felt at not finding Nightcrawler among them but plastered a big smile to her face anyways, "Well it's about time!"

Logan and Hank grinned back at her then the duo maneuvered the jet and headed off to their destination. Kitty didn't know where they were headed, what they were planning to do, or what they expected her to do, but she didn't care. She was so glad to be back with them and more than a little relieved that she didn't have to see Magneto alone in the near future.

Kitty moved towards Bobby giving him a look, "I thought I told you it was a secret that I was going to Genosha, Bobby."

He gave her a sheepish grin, "So you didn't want to be rescued by us?"

"Of course I wanted you to come get me, I would have beaten you up myself if you didn't!" she laughed as she punched him lightly on the shoulder.

She couldn't contain her joy at seeing Bobby, Logan, and Hank together again with her. Now if they found a few of the other originals, specifically one in particular, she would be really thrilled.


	3. Arcturus

Constellations

Chapter 3: Arcturus

_Bang._

Kurt jumped up from his resting place and looked around quickly assessing where the danger would be coming from. He relaxed slightly when he saw a gray striped cat moving around a tipped over garbage can. You could never be too careful when you were on the run and when you were the color blue. He slid down the wall and made himself comfortable once again. He was getting really tired of having to hide and spend most of his days in hotel rooms or dark alleyways. The cat moved around the can and sat in front of him, looking up expectantly. He held out his hand and after a moment started to pet the cat. He scratched behind the ear and heard it start to purr.

"Vell at least you aren't scared of me, little one."

The cat made a small mewl sound and then curled up in his lap. Kurt was grateful for the company even if it was only from a cat. It was so hard to have a decent conversation with anyone with the appearance he possessed. If they didn't scream and run away, they just hurried away from him like he hadn't even spoken at all.

Suddenly he saw a blur out of the corner of his eyes. He jumped up the metal ladder that lead up to the roof top of the building and hopped onto the metal wired resting area. He stared down as MRD officials swarmed the alley searching around. Kurt ducked down as they glanced up every once in a while. The cat moved to the top of the dumpster and observed the men the same way that the mutant was. After they assessed that there surveying had been completed to the utmost of their ability they headed out. Kurt waited a few more moments before he hopped over the side and landed agilely on his feet. The cat followed suit and jumped off the dumpster landing next to Kurt.

"Thanks for your help… little cat."

Kurt had been about to refer to the animal as 'kitty' but refrained from the notion. To bring back that word would bring back too many memories and feelings that he just didn't feel like dealing with at the moment. He swiftly moved from the alley, once again tugging his trench coat around his figure smoothly and walked towards a deli. It had been one that he ate at often because the owner's son was a mutant so he was really friendly with Kurt, plus the food was good. As he pushed open the door the little bell rang at the top alerting everyone to the new presence.

"Welcome," the owner called as he sliced pieces of ham. The man looked up and when he noticed Kurt he plastered a smile on his face, "Hey Kurt, what can I get you today?"

"Just a sandvich today, please," Kurt responded politely.

"The usual then?"

Kurt nodded and then man set to work making the sandwich to his liking. When he finished he placed it on the counter and Kurt handed him a bill that covered it. He ran one of his blue fingers across the rapper than said quietly, "I'm probably going to start moving around again. Zee MRD are getting more accurate in zere tracking so I shouldn't stay in one place too long. I just vanted to say thank you for being so kind to me."

"Ah I understand Kurt. Well it was great to meet you and I know my son had fun talking to you. If you need anything you know where to find us. Good luck."

"Thank you und good luck to you too mein friend."

"Kurt!" a boy who looked to be about twelve ran around the counter and wrapped his arms around the older man's waist.

"David, are you helping your dad out at the deli again today?"

"Yeah, staying home alone gets so boring."

"None of your friends can play today?" Kurt wondered.

David shook his head and shot a glance over his shoulder to where his dad was conversing with one of the regulars, "No, I used to play with my sister a lot but her and mama haven't been home in a while."

The blue mutant wondered if something had happened between the parents but decided to stay optimistic anyways, "I'm sure zey vill come home soon und you can play vith your sister again."

"I hope so," the boy agreed downcast then perked up, "I like listening to your accent Kurt! Not many people talk like that around here. Where are you from?"

"I came here many years ago from Germany."

"Germany… I want to go there someday!"

Kurt laughed slightly, "I zink you vould like it zere very much."

The boy nodded and turned towards his dad to tell him the brilliant idea of going to Germany. His dad smiled and chuckled saying he agreed and thought David would like it in Germany also.

Kurt finally let the smile fall off his face and knew it was time for the hard part now. David's dad saw the facial expression change and nudged his son back over to Kurt for their final farewells. This was the hardest part about being on the run and always having to move around. Once you found a place you really liked, it was always ripped out from under you. It had been like that when he was snatched away from Germany, when the X-mansion had been destroyed flinging everyone in different places, and finally now when he had actually really started to like a town and some people in it.

"David," Kurt began slowly and carefully, "I really enjoyed meeting you und talking vith you but it is time for me to get going now."

"Aw you have to leave? Will I see you tomorrow? I'm going to help my dad again."

"Actually I von't be coming here again, but it's nothing to do vith you. Zere is somevere else I must be going."

David's expression turned horrified, "No Kurt, please don't leave!"

"I'm sorry David I have to."

David looked down and kicked his toe on the ground.

Kurt sighed tiredly, he always hated goodbyes, "If I'm ever in zee neighborhood I vill definitely come und see you again."

"You will?"

"Of course I vill. So be good und listen to vhat your father tells you to do, ok?"

"Alright, I'll try my best."

Kurt waved to the boy and his dad then left the shop. He'd really liked this town and he'd actually been able to talk to a few people while he stayed. But like all good things they had to come to an end and it was time for him to move on. He continued on to the outskirts of the town and noticed that the gray cat from before was still following him. He'd seen it sitting outside of the shop when he had left and then follow him down the block. Kurt had thought it wouldn't follow him this far out of the town, but it had. After sitting down under a tree and leaning back he opened up his wrapped sandwich and started to eat. The cat moved up and sat close to his feet. Kurt held out a piece of bread and the cat eagerly gobbled it up.

"Are you going to keep me company for a vhile zen?" Kurt asked as he pushed the last bit of sandwich into his mouth while simultaneously handing another chunk of bread to the cat.

"Hey I thought I heard something from over here!"

Kurt jumped up as he heard the shout and had just enough time to grab up the cat and teleport into a nearby tree. Apparently he had chosen to go in the wrong direction because underneath him the forest was swarming with MRD officers. Why were there so many around here? As he scanned the area he noticed one of the large metal tank-like cars they used to keep captured mutants inside.

Kurt _bamfed_ to the tree right above the car and peered down. The cat made an odd mewling sound in his arms. He quickly placed it on the branch next to him; it must have been confused at being transported to different areas and he didn't want it to make too much noise, altering the soldiers to their presence. The back doors opened and he saw three mutants in chains. After watching the driver walk away slowly and looking around carefully Kurt hopped down from the tree, hidden by the side of the truck and turned his head around to the side. The mutant facing him glanced up and his eyes widened noticeably.

The blue mutant placed one finger to his lips and the blonde mutant staring at him blinked and nodded slightly. Kurt snuck into the truck with another pair of wide eyed mutants but luckily they all kept silent.

"Hey it's that blue mutant we've been tracking!" Kurt heard one of the MRD men shout and then the commotion of people running and guns clicking.

The blonde mutant who had seen Kurt first pushed the metal bindings towards him, "Get these off of me and I can help!"

Kurt took the metal in his three-fingered claws and teleported to the roof of the truck. Almost instantly a huge cannonball shot out of the open doors and across the forest knocking most of the men down and avoiding all the trees. Kurt was promptly inside the truck again and taking the binds off the other two mutants.

Then the blonde was next to him urging them out of the car, "We need to get out of here!"

The quad hurried in the other direction as shots were fired at their escaping forms. The girl mutant looked at her hands, then started to toss little shiny yellow balls behind them and they could all hear the explosions and MRD yelling. After a while of running and maneuvering they had reached the outside of the forest. All of them collapsed to the ground gasping and panting.

A few moments later the female mutant stood, "Thanks for saving us, blue. I wouldn't have wanted to been captured by them."

The blonde stood and patted the leaves off his pants, "Yeah it was really lucky that you happened to be around."

"It was no trouble, I'm just glad you all vere ok."

The mutant in the dark clothing nodded his head in thanks, than vanished into the forest without even a glance behind him.

The blonde noticed Kurt staring off into the area the unknown man had gone and he just shrugged when Kurt's eyes landed on him questionably, "He wasn't with us before, so I guess he doesn't want to be with us now."

"I'm Tabitha by the way," the blonde girl smiled and outstretched her hand to Kurt.

He took it and was surprised when she gave it a hardy shake up and down, "Kurt, it's very nice to meet you."

"And I'm Sam. Tabitha and I were heading east when those guys caught us."

"Vhere vere you heading, if you don't mind my asking?"

Tabitha chimed in, "We were actually heading for a port out by the water. You know those signs for Genosha right? Well after all this happening with the MRD swarming all the towns lately, we thought it might be time to head on over there."

"Yeah, I mean it can't be worse than it is here."

Kurt nodded his head slowly, "Perhaps I will join you on zis journey to Genosha zen. I've actually been pretty curious about how Magneto has it set up."

"Sounds great, the more the merrier right?" Tabitha elbowed him in the ribs.

Kurt let out a hollow breath, "Right."

He followed Sam and Tabitha in the direction they had been headed before and ninety degrees changed from his earlier venture. Kurt couldn't help but look back at the way they had come from the MRD camp. It wasn't wasted on his ears when they said 'the blue mutant they'd been tracking.' So obviously someone had noticed him and tipped off the MRD. The mystery was who had done it and why they had done it. It didn't really matter now, since he was heading out anyways, but it was still disheartening.

He glanced up at the sky as dusk fell and noticed Arcturus shining brightly in the early night. It had been some time now since he had thought of Kitty, Logan, Storm, Cyclops, and all the other X-men. He wondered if he'd eventually meet any of them on his journey or during theirs, and mused that perhaps he would be able to meet one of them on Genosha. He knew how unlikely it would be and if they were looking for him they would probably never look for him there, but it seemed that that was where fate was pushing him and he didn't seem to have a problem with it. Maybe his unfortunate solitude could be mended in this unlikely place.

---

The gray striped cat mewled from her spot in the tree. She shook her head, then leapt off the branch and dug her claws into the fresh soil. She strolled across the area towards the MRD vehicles and soldiers.

One of them looked down and with a disgusted look spat at the cat harshly, "How long do you plan on lolling around?"

The cat then transformed into a woman with deep blue skin and pupil-less yellow eyes, "Must you be so rude?"

"Hey you're the one who's supposed to help us track down all these mutants so we can send them to your stupid island anyways. I don't know why the senator would agree to it but it's your fault that they got away!"

"I think it was your inadequacy that let them get away, not my unhelpful amount of effort," Mystique retorted to the MRD soldier.

The soldier ground his teeth and glared his eyes, but the female mutant just shrugged and turned away, getting ready for her next plan of action. She had lost her charge but that didn't mean she couldn't get him back or maybe even find a new one… a better one. Genosha would soon be mountains of mutants richer and she was sure they'd get a few unexpected accomplices in due time.


	4. Musca

Thank you everyone for the reviews, I very much appreciate it. Sorry about the delayed update, you know how life can be. Hopefully some of you are still willing to read and will review it for meh. :]

Constellations

Chapter 4: Musca

Kitty was the first one off the chopper and had her arms around Kurt so quickly that the blue boy barely knew what hit him. After a momentary pause though, he placed his hands tenderly on the girl's back. He couldn't believe how wonderful it felt to touch her after all this time.

"Kurt we came to rescue you!"

"Good of us, wasn't it?" Logan added in his usual gruff tone.

"I can't believe zis, the team iz really back together," Kurt responded slightly stunned. He wouldn't mention the fact that their help might have been a little more useful if they had arrived an hour or two earlier. No need to rain on the parade of actually having them all together again though.

Logan patted Kurt's shoulder, "Long story, but yeah."

"A lot has happened Kurt, we'll fill you in on the ride home," Beast added.

Kurt looked back at the mutants that had just considered him their leader for the definitive boat ride and knew he couldn't abandon them now, "Maybe later, right now I need to see zis through."

"What? Kurt we've been looking all over for you!"

Logan held up a hand to hush Kitty, "Nah its ok, I get it. Listen if you need us…"

"Thanks."

Logan and Kurt shook hands and then the group headed towards the chopper. Kitty stared at Kurt, willing him to say something, _anything_ to her but he kept silent. And why shouldn't he? It's not like they had ever really been together plus they had just spent a year apart without any contact. Then why did she feel like she had just been betrayed? It wasn't like she should have expected special treatment from him; but she did. Just because you had been in it once didn't mean everyone wanted to join up again, Piotr was a perfect example of that, but still. Had she expected him just to say 'sure let's go!' and jump in the chopper because she was there? Kitty definitely had been too full of herself to think that things would have turned out differently.

"Come on Kitty it's time to go," Logan urged, but surprisingly gentle for him. He was always tough on you because he wanted you to be better and was gruff as a cover up, but he wasn't a person that could kick someone when they were down… unless it was during a fight and someone's life was at stake.

Kitty looked up at him and at that moment she knew, he knew the truth. It's not like she had ever been the kind of person to keep something bottled up inside, but it was sort of like having salt rubbed in a wound when someone gave you that knowing, pitiful look. She jumped into the chopper and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Kitty didn't look back and she didn't look out the window. When Bobby asked her if she wanted to watch a movie when they got home, she didn't even look up. When Beast asked if she'd like to help him with his latest concoction in the laboratory she couldn't even bring herself to say 'no thank you' politely. When Emma asked if she was going to stop sulking anytime soon she couldn't even force out a usual retort. After that no one spoke for the rest of the ride. She had the right to be disappointed didn't she?

When they got back to the mansion Kitty hopped out of the jet before it was fully landed and hijacked it to her room. She couldn't believe how cold Kurt had been to her before. Not cold maybe, but it hadn't been the warm loving reunion she had dreamed about for months. It was true that they never really had a relationship but everyone in the X-men had already known that they were really close, so couldn't she have gotten a warmer greeting? Of course she hadn't expected him to pick her up and twirl her around after laying a kiss on her lips like in the movies, but still. Kitty flopped face first onto her mattress, perks to Angel and his money. Even her brand new room, furniture, and bed couldn't cheer her up. She just couldn't appreciate it without anyone to enjoy it with. And the new burgundy roof that had pain-stakingly taken over four months to finish was useless if there was no one to go star watching with.

A knock sounded at her door. She ground her teeth hard together. Didn't people get that a closed door meant you didn't want to be bothered? If the knock didn't sound a second time she would have ignored it, but instead she spat out, "Go away."

"Come on squirt, open the door."

It was so hard to not concede to Wolverine, especially because if he really wanted something he would just break down the door to get it. Kitty didn't think he'd actually break down the door just to talk to her, but you never know. She decided to be on the safe side and let him in, didn't want to have to get a second brand new door so soon. She rolled off her bed, lightly trod over to the door and unlocked it. Kitty had been so quiet about it that if you didn't have super sensitive hearing like Logan did you probably would have thought she ignored the request, or demand whatever it was.

Logan stared at the front of the clean smelling cedar door. She hadn't opened it but she _had_ unlocked it. That did give him permission to enter, didn't it? Well whether she unlocked it or not he would have gotten in eventually so she probably took the lesser of the two evils. He pushed the door open slowly to see Kitty lying on her bed face down. He saw her shoulder twitch, altering him to the fact that she knew he was there and that she wasn't sleeping, although it wasn't like he wouldn't have been able to tell the difference without the silent cue anyways.

"Kitty," he watched her flinch at the sound of her name but continued nonetheless, just clearing his throat, "look kid, not everyone is going to be able to come back."

"I know that," Kitty snapped back. She wasn't a child; did he think she was stupid? It's not like she expected it to be perfect and happy back like when the professor had been awake.

"Everyone's been doing there own thing for the past year. Some people are going to need some time to finish up other things before they can come and join us."

"I know that," Kitty repeated.

Logan had never been good at comforting people and it looked like the year on the road had not improved his skills in the slightest, "It's going to be a little bit harder than we thought, but I think with time everything is going to start working out the way it used to."

"Yeah…"

"You can't keep moping around like this, it isn't healthy kid."

At that Kitty shot up from the bed and her face was so angry that Logan pulled back for a second. He had seen the teenager scared, worried, nervous, embarrassed, but never this furious before.

"All you see me as is a kid who used to be on the team! Did you really want me to come back or did you just get me because Bobby knew where I was and you were low on members? I'm not a child anymore Logan. You think you had it tough on the streets? Do you think you're the only one who was chased by the MRD, you were the only one who felt like they couldn't relate to anyone? You think I didn't have a hard time too? If I'm upset then I think I have the right to mope around and recover at my own pace," Kitty's voice had been so low and controlled that even she was surprised. She had no trouble admitting that she used to be one of the first people to whine, quit, and give up; but during the year away she had grown stronger in both body and mind.

Logan opened his mouth to say something when Emma popped her head in and smiled at the duo, "What's going on in here? It sounds like a women's touch would be more suited for this conversation."

"The conversation has just ended, there's no need to put your two senses in at all."

"There's no need to act so immature about it Kitty. Everyone needs advice from others once in a while and the confusing waves rolling off of you just shows how inexperienced you are at controlling your emotions."

Kitty didn't think her temper could have gotten hotter than it already was but the comment just sent her over the edge, "Ugh it was a mistake to come here. Once you," she pointed accusingly at Emma, "joined us I knew it was going to be nothing but annoying responses, you thinking you know all the answers because you're a telepath. You don't know me and now you'll never get the chance to learn."

Logan jumped up from the chair he had taken after walking into the room. Kitty was storming about the room with her backpack in one hand, the other throwing different odd-job items into the sack.

Logan hovered about the room, shadowing her around and turning sharply when she changed directions unexpectedly. Finally Logan spoke, "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving," Kitty stated matter-of-factly. She threw the bag on her shoulder and started walking down the corridor then jumped down the steps two at a time.

"Kitty you can't just leave like this, we need you!"

"I think you've made it pretty clear that you don't need me," Kitty said. With that she bolted through the front door.

Logan cursed as he tried unsuccessfully to unlock the door a first time, finally getting it on the second try. Kitty was a pretty good runner because she was already all the way down the driveway and with one easy leap she was through the brass gates at the entrance that kept certain people out and certain ones in.

Emma moved up next to Logan, clearing her throat and speaking quietly in her thick English accent, "I didn't mean to hurt her feelings."

Logan sighed tiredly, "I don't think anyone ever means to do things like that."

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Emma glanced sidelong at him.

Logan shook his head, "No, she's an X-men, we help people, it's in our nature. She won't be able to stay away from it for long. She just needs time."

Kitty breathed heavily as she reached the edge of the block. She turned her head and was pleased to see that Logan wasn't bolting down the driveway after her. Its not like she really planned on leaving the team for good, she just needed some space. Who would have thought she would ever be as moody as Scott was in one given night? Emma thought she knew everything and that really grated on her nerves. And Logan didn't understand that sometimes girls just need some time to grief over lost loves. Her fingers clutched tighter on the bag strap and she started out at a more normal pace.

After an hour and a half of walking around Bayville and two cokes later, she felt clearer minded. She was still a little heated but not nearly as badly as before. There was nothing she could do about Kurt; if he felt he had obligations else where then she couldn't change his mind about it. If he didn't feel the same way about her, there was also nothing she could do about that. Kitty plopped down on the curb and tilted her shoulder so the bag slid to the ground. Her blue-green hazel eyes looked skyward slowly and she outlined the constellations she knew by heart. Perseus was the first one her eyes always picked out because it had always been her favorite. She noticed Cygnus second, the black hole of the sky, how ironic; her heart felt like a black hole at the moment. Then her eyes fell on Draco and she spared a few moments to wonder how Nina and her mother were doing. Should Kitty have done the noble thing and forgo joining the X-men for a few months in favor of seeing her ship of mutants safely to Genosha? Suddenly after seeing Kurt do it, she felt like she had abandoned a mission halfway through. It wasn't a good feeling. Then again she was her own person and Genosha hadn't been a real priority to her. She had been waiting, dreaming, and hoping for the X-men to come and get her, and they had. Kitty decided that there was no way she couldn't have _not_ gone back with them and let the thoughts float out of her mind.

Kitty closed her eyes while shifting her weight more towards the right so she could lean her back against the light post more comfortably and let her head fall against it. Her eyes fluttered open a few moments later and they landed exactly on Musca and Chamaeleon. You couldn't have one without the other. She remembered these two constellations clearly because they had been one of the few pairs and had been one of the last ones Kurt had told her about before the… explosion. Musca was the Southern Fly of the sky and Chamaeleon was the stem that provided nourishment for her. They would be forever together in the sky depending on each other. Suddenly Kitty felt the wetness seep down her face and she gave in to it. She hadn't planned on crying and really didn't want to but all the emotions had just been building up and she needed a release. At least no one would see her out here under the stars.

Once the episode passed she wiped her face tenderly on her sleeve and stood. It was time for her to get back to reality, duty, and life. She swiftly decided not to think about Kurt anymore. Kitty was going to pretend like she'd never seen him and was going to carry out her duties and missions like nothing was wrong. She was going to once again become the X-man she had once been and desperately needed to be again. Kitty was going to help Logan rebuild the school, she needed to hurry up and mature so she could hurry up and help the new recruits that were sure to start filing in soon. The girl swung her backpack to her shoulder and headed down the street towards the newly renovated Institute for Gifted Youngsters minus the youngsters.


	5. Cygnus

Constellations

Chapter 5: Cygnus

Kurt dropped down to one knee and contemplated the water swishing and swaying down below. No matter how beautiful something looked on the outside, you can never truly understand it until you see it on the inside and unfortunately Nightcrawler had discovered that a little too late. He couldn't believe how blind-sided he'd let himself become. Now he was paying the price for it.

"It's no surprise you made it this far, Nightcrawler."

Kurt turned quickly around coming face to face with Magneto and the Scarlet Witch.

"But there's no escape. You're tired, wounded, and the journey home is too far for your powers to make. You'd be foolish to try," Magneto commanded while lifting his head higher.

"I'm no fool," Kurt spat and then teleported some yards into the ocean's blue, just to fall down a few feet and teleport farther away. He knew it was going to be a tiring and difficult venture but he couldn't take the chance of staying on Genosha and becoming Magneto's new prisoner. His only chance to save the people imprisoned on the island and himself was to reach the X-men. If he couldn't communicate with them through the communication center he would just have to go in person.

It couldn't have been more then a few hours but it felt like days. Even teleporting had its limitations and Kurt knew he was reaching them. The stormy wind and pelting rain didn't seem to be helping his journey or his energy either. What he wouldn't do for a steaming cup of hot chocolate right about now. He shivered slightly. If Kitty were here she'd definitely make it for him. She would put it in his favorite blue and green mug and he could just imagine it sliding down his parched throat… woah! He'd gotten a little too close to the water that time and he didn't like it. Kurt blinked unsteadily continuing with his teleportation fiasco and turned his attention back to the crashing sea below.

It felt like a massive amount of time had passed but he could just be so tired and delusional that he had no perception of time anymore. He looked forward and felt his heart jump a beat and felt his body revive somewhat. Was that land? Yes that definitely looked like some lush green grass and a sandy, rocky edge. He splashed down into the water and tiredly crawled up onto the rocks strewing the beach. As confident and sure he had acted on Genosha when challenging Magneto, Nightcrawler hadn't been at all positive he would make the journey back. It had been a hugely grueling test, but he was pleased nonetheless that he had passed. He glanced up the steep rock cliff where the Institute lay above, just one more time he thought wearily. Kurt sighed and teleported once more landing beyond the gates and falling to all fours.

"That you Kurt? I thought you were in Genosha."

Oh thank goodness, was that a friendly voice? The blue mutant practically collapsed on the ground he was so exhausted. Kurt couldn't have possibly asked for a better present right after reaching the land. He wheezed 'Logan' before a fit of coughing took over.

"You must… you must stop Magneto," Kurt attempted before another coughing fit took over.

"I'll get right on that bub," he heard Logan say before the world went black.

._._._._.

The pain radiating from his leg was the first thing to wake him. Then when he attempted to sit up the pain shooting through his head was enough to make him collapse back down. Then the shear exhaustion of what he had gone through set in and he promptly fell back to sleep.

He had no idea how much time had passed but on his second waking, he felt a little better. Exhaustion still wore on him but his body didn't ache as much. Kurt sat up slowly remembering his head and touched his temple softly. He could feel a scratch going from his temple area to the side of his eye, wasn't that just great? Then Kurt touched his thigh tenderly; that was definitely going to be a bruise if it wasn't one already. The mutant took inventory on the rest of his body and everything else seemed to be in satisfactory condition. Finally he looked around, but he didn't recognize much. In fact he didn't recognize anything at all.

"Feeling better?"

Kurt turned sharply towards the sound of the voice, and then quickly put his hand to his head. The swift movement had made all the blood swish in his head and now the side of his face with the scratch was pounding. He opened one sharp yellow eye to look up at… Wanda? Kurt's heart sank. He most obviously was back on Genosha, but how?

Wanda hurried over and dipped a washcloth into a basin containing warm water and touched it against his pounding temple. He replaced his hand with hers and put more pressure on the side of his face.

"How did I get back here?"

The Scarlet Witch looked thoughtful, "What do you mean?"

Kurt glared at her slightly, "I made it all zee vay back to zee X-men's base before I blacked out."

"What are you talking about? Father said you only made it about halfway, you fell on some rocks, hit your head and he had someone collect you and bring you back here," Wanda explained quietly.

Kurt raised an eyebrow incredulously. He knew for a fact that that was _not_ what happened; he had definitely spoken with Logan… hadn't he? He looked at her again but decided there was no point in arguing. Magneto would tell her what he wanted her to know and that's what she would believe without question. She would probably just assume he was confused because he wanted to reach the X-men so badly if he tried to say anything else on the subject.

"Vhere am I?"

Wanda motioned with her hand, "We're in the underground cells on Genosha. Father wanted to keep you here until you were feeling better."

"I'm feeling better, so vhat now?"

"Kurt you know…" the Scarlet Witch started to say but she was cut off.

"Kurt, I'm glad to see you're doing all right."

Over Wanda's shoulder Kurt saw that Magneto had entered the cell. "Are you sure you're happy about seeing zat?"

"I never wished you any harm, Nightcrawler. I just wanted to stop you from leaving Genosha and spreading rumors that would inhibit mutant's ideas about the island."

"If telling zem zee truth about zee island vould inhibit zeir ideas zat vould be your fault, not mine. So does zat mean I'm not allowed to leave?"

"Nightcrawler, you are welcome to stay here as long as you like if you promise not to try to leave again," Magneto told him.

"Zat is somezing I cannot promise."

"Then I'm afraid I cannot let you out," Magneto stated matter-of-factly. He turned on his heel, pulling his daughter with him and the two left his cell.

Kurt slowly stood and moved to the bars. He saw the electricity running through them and buzzing movements that went up periodically. The blue mutant saw a meager meal on a small side table next to the bed he'd been laying on. He looked around and when he saw a guard walk past him going left, Kurt teleported out of the cell.

The second he was on the other side he saw Magneto talking to Pyro. Magneto saw him at once and before Kurt even knew what was going on he was shrouded in a circular metal ball. He felt it go up and lift, then shoot off in a direction.

"I wish I didn't have to do this Nightcrawler but you leave me no choice."

Kurt's hopes dropped dramatically. How was he supposed to get off Genosha and back to the X-men when he was trapped in something that he wouldn't be able to see out of?

._._._._.

Kurt sighed tiredly. He hated being trapped and more than that, he hated not being able to see anything. Had it seriously been a week already? He was absolutely bored out of his mind. He had been absolutely bored after the first day. If he had known this was going to happen he would have waited longer in the other cell and then tried to escape later. Of course his mind and been pretty fuzzy and he was a little confused and Magneto probably wouldn't have left him in a cell like that for much longer anyway, so he pushed the thought away. Inside this metal ball it was lonely. There was nothing to do but let thoughts and ideas circulate round and round in his head plus there was no one to see or talk to. Wanda did come visit him periodically but he had been giving her the cold shoulder. She deserved it. Continually he walked around the circle prison he was trapped in. Up and down, left and right, around, and sideways. What were the X-men doing right now? They couldn't know he was trapped at Genosha because then they would have been here trying to rescue him from the very start. But they knew he was here. He hadn't contacted them in a while so would they come to check up on him to make sure everything was fine or just think he was enjoying himself and not come looking? He regretted not going back when he had the chance. The hurt look Kitty had given him couldn't be wiped from his mind, no matter how hard he tried. And now he had all the time in the world to remember her expression, the disappointment in her face and the guilt racked him. The instant he decided to go with the mutants to Genosha he knew he had made the wrong choice; but there was nothing he could possibly do about it now.

Kurt closed his eyes slowly. If only he wasn't in this metal ball; or if he only knew where he was. He loved his mutant ability, he didn't think any mutant could _not _like it, baring Rogue of course, but every power had its drawn backs. Everything that was powerful had to have its Achilles heel. Sometimes it was so frustrating having to see where he was going to be able to get there. But he just didn't know where he was and therefore had no hope of teleporting to the outside. It's like being trapped within a black hole. You know you're inside it and know you have to get out, but it's just impossible to.

His only option or chance to get off this island was for someone to come looking for him and that wasn't too promising at the moment. How could he have been so stupid? Why did he let Magneto… _Magneto_ of all people, talk him into something. How many years had they been pitted against Magneto and how long had he listened to the terrible tales the professor told them. He didn't know why he had just listened to everything Magneto had said when he knew he shouldn't have. Everything did seem to look fine on the surface, but it was terribly raw underneath. Kurt wouldn't deny the fact that the Scarlet Witch didn't have anything to do with it. When you looked the way you did and you had a pretty girl fawning over you, any sane man, mutant or no, would be a little distracted. Plus she had been very persuasive and kind, but was that enough to gain trust? It wasn't and Kurt didn't know why he had fallen for it.

"Kurt…"

Speak of the devil, Kurt mentally kicked himself.

"Is everything all right?"

"Just wunderbar," he replied tiredly.

"I thought maybe you'd let me read to you, just to pass the time."

Kurt sighed; like he really wanted to be read to at a time like this. It was probably better than doing absolutely nothing but if he had a choice he'd rather be outside under the moonlight and stars. Of course with the metal mania around that was an impossibility.

"Sorry not today."

He was tired of being chased, attacked, and eventually captured. It was exactly the least fun way to pass your time whether you were a former X-men or no.

"Then maybe we could just talk," Wanda responded closing the book and holding it close to her chest. She had really enjoyed the first day spent with Kurt and was disappointed in the fact that she couldn't recreate it. He had such a fun personality that no matter how hard she tried she was drawn back to his magnetic cell several times each day. She continued, "You know about movies or…"

"I don't zink so," he cut her off right away.

She attempted again, "Look I spoke with my father again, but…"

"Let me guess, he still refuses," Kurt spoke almost bitterly. It wasn't exactly like he expected Magneto to just let him go because of his daughter's probing, he was a former X-man after all but it didn't make him any less frustrated. He shouldn't be taking it out on the Scarlet Witch but at the moment he didn't really care and it's not like she doesn't have a say in the way the island is run.

"Kurt, its just that he knows what'll happen if he lets you out. You'll tell everyone about the prisons here and then mutants would stop coming to Genosha, mutants that should come. He knows what he's doing," Wanda tried to reason. She was speaking in practically a pleading tone but Kurt still couldn't let up or forgive.

Kurt heard her take in a breath as if to continue speaking but then she made a gasping noise and he was left to silence once again. He was confused for a moment not sure if someone had taken her or what. Slight panic reached Kurt and he questioned slowly, "Wanda? Wanda, are you still zere?"

Suddenly Kurt felt hands, it felt like more than one pair, grab his upper arms and pull him through a portal. He landed on his feet in the grass with trees surrounding him everywhere. This was an ominous sign as to the way his day was going to continue, he could feel the foreboding already.


	6. Chamaeleon

Thanks so much to everyone who has review for me thus far and please keep them coming! I know this chapter is a little emo, but it'll get better I promise. Without further a due, the next installment.

Constellations

Chapter 6: Chamaeleon

Kurt walked into the mansion after more than a year away. It was different… he couldn't decide if it was good different or bad different yet. The grounds, yards, and area was familiar, but the building itself was odd. It smelled of briskly cut branches, newly cemented bricks, and freshly painted walls. The mansion used to have a memorable musky smell of a widely used building. Now it was unused, new with no children running around the corridors; no commotion and no bustlingly about taking place. Only eight rooms were being used when there used to be hundreds. It was actually quite lonely.

It was true that the building had always been a little lonely to him because he hadn't talked to many people, but now it just felt abandoned. There was no more kids causing trouble, no more teachers screaming and yelling, and finally there was no more Professor X wheeling around the halls. Knowing the Professor wasn't going to be around to help them was a little nerve racking because Professor Xavier had been the one to actually make the trip to Germany and rescue him. He'd been really happy when someone actually took the effort to do that for him. Kurt sighed and looked around, noticing a large painting of the sky and clouds, definitely compliments of Angel.

After a crazy year of being on the run and alone, not to mention crazy valkyrie chicks trying to catch him for sport and a daughter from a psychopathic man trying to seduce him into becoming part of their evil plot, he thought it was going to be a big change. Especially going from all that to a nice peaceful mansion. And it was definitely going to be different and quieter without the professor and all the other students inhabiting the place. Hopefully that would start to change soon. He had overheard Emma and Logan talking about starting to recruit some of the old students back.

Kurt was making his way up the main staircase when he heard movement to his right. He turned that way instinctively and came face to face with a girl.

"Kitty," the name rolled off his tongue perfectly.

"Kurt," she replied tersely.

"Seems our roles have been reversed zis time," he responded jokingly.

"Seems they have."

Kurt looked at her with her arms crossed in front of her chest and a scowl plastered on her face.

"So I take it you aren't as happy to see me as I am to see you?"

"Oh," Kitty held out the syllable and raised an eyebrow, "You're happy to see me?"

Nightcrawler tilted his head slightly, "Of course I'd be happy to see you."

"Well you didn't seem too thrilled when we came to rescue you on the ship."

Kurt sighed; this conversation wasn't going exactly the way he had hoped. He was hoping more for a 'so happy to see you Kurt' and then talk about all the other baggage afterwards. He knew he hadn't handled the situation on the boat correctly, but he really didn't want to talk about it right now; "Kitty it vasn't like zat. I just vanted to help zose mutants get to Genosha. I couldn't abandon zem halfway zrough."

Kitty had hoped her voice wouldn't escalate too high, but at the moment she just couldn't control herself, "And what about me? Was I something you could just abandon?"

"I didn't abandon you Kitty! You had zee X-men zen und you have zem now! You left to go home just like I left zee mansion after it vas destroyed."

"But I was so happy when we found you; I thought you'd be happy too. I wanted you to come back with us. It's not like your ship just got to Genosha yesterday, you could have come back once the mutants were safe, but you didn't. You have the X-men too, Kurt," Kitty nearly whispered the last words.

"It vasn't as easy for me as it vas for you, Kitty! I couldn't just pick up und go home to mein parents. Zere vas no one for me und I vas lonely, I zought maybe Genosha could ease mein heart."

"You thought Genosha could mend your heart, but not me? You thought it was easy for me to just go home to my parents like nothing happened? So all this time that I've been thinking about you, worrying, hoping you were happy, that you were fine; you haven't even thought of me once? Was all the time we spent in the mansion before the accident nothing to you? Am I nothing to you?"

After the words were uttered and all the feelings had slipped from her mouth she dashed away. Kitty couldn't possibly face him after all that embarrassing stuff. It was pretty obvious that he didn't feel the same way about her.

Kurt couldn't even wrap his head around the conversation that had just happened. Kitty had never been one to beat around the bush but all those pent up feelings! He didn't know how the conversation had gotten so warped at the end, but he didn't like it. Of course he'd thought about her almost every day since they'd been separated although he hadn't imagined that Kitty would be in the same mind set as he was. He'd never meant to hurt her by not coming back right away, but he really hadn't expected her to react that way. He'd been living on the streets and had a hard time the past year, yet she'd treated his travels as nothing more than that. He couldn't help but feel jealous and angry at the fact that she'd been cozy at home all that time. If he had a choice he would have loved to be able to go home like nothing was the matter and live a peaceful life, but it just hadn't been in the cards for him.

Kurt turned to the right, moving down the hall and walked to the room that had been given to him. He pushed the door open and looked around. Setting down his meager suitcase, it was too hard to have a lot of possessions when you were on the run, he entered. The room was different from his last one. The dresser and desk were on the opposite wall of where he remembered and the bed was closer to the door. Eventually he would move it back to his liking but it was just felt weird to be in this room, in this mansion when it was so different.

After getting settled in a bit he went in search of Kitty. They were two peas in a pod, she was the Musca to his Chamaeleon, and of course he would think an analogy relating to the constellations. It was something that they both loved and had in common. He wanted to make up with her as soon as possible so everything could go back to the way it was before the explosion. Why did terrible things always have to ruin the memories of good things?

He walked past the stairs and to the left side of the hall, the girl's side. When he reached where he remembered her door used to be he realized there wasn't a door in that spot. Kurt felt a little foolish not knowing where anything was or whose room was whose. He moved a few feet forward and then knocked on the door. This one had to be Kitty's.

A few seconds later the door opened. He saw surprise flash across her features, "Kurt."

"I'm sorry, but I don't like zee vay ve left zings."

Kitty gestured for him to enter and he did. Her room looked almost exactly the same way it did last time he'd been in it. She must have taken pains to recreate it so perfectly. He sat on the bed and looked up at her.

"I'm sorry too I lost my head, I just…" she took a deep breath and sat on her bed next to him. She didn't really know what she wanted to say. Kitty had kind of just confessed her love for him, what did you say after that?

"I know you feel like I betrayed you in some vay, but I didn't. I did vhat I had to do."

"What you… had to do?" Kitty repeated.

"I needed to leave und stay hidden."

"That has nothing to do with the fact that you never contacted me!"

"You can't understand how hard it vas for me because you never had to spend your life hiding zee vay I have."

"Seriously Kurt I understand that situations may have been harder or worse for you because you don't have the security blanket of looking normal, but that doesn't mean that just because I look like this means I've had no struggles."

"Vhat could have possibly happened to you Kitty. You had your parents und your home, und I'm sure zey took care of you," Kurt replied.

Kitty jolted up from the bed, "My parents were being harassed because people saw the news and the neighbors knew I went to that school, Kurt. It's not hard for people to put two and two together. I was so worried for my parents so I left. I was worried about you too and terrified what would happen if someone saw you and told the MRD! I thought Genosha could ease my loneliness too because I couldn't find you! I hoped and prayed that maybe we would meet each other on our journey and we could be together again! If I could have found you if I knew where you were, I would have been there in a heartbeat Kurt! It's not like I didn't tell you where my parents lived and it's not like I didn't invite you to come there if anything ever happened or if you needed me. I wanted you to need me. You're the one who left without a word and never came looking for me."

By the end of her speech Kitty had a steady stream of tears leaking down her face with a dumbfounded Kurt still sitting on the bed she had long ago abandoned. It was true. Everything she said was true and she wasn't going to take any of it back or regret it.

Kurt was dumbfounded, shocked, and he felt regret. He felt regret for a lot of things now. Regret for thinking that she couldn't honestly be interested in him so he'd used that as an excuse to never look her up. Regret for spending that year lost and alone when there was someone who wanted, who was _waiting_ for him. And most of all the regret of hurting Kitty's feelings and making her feel this way.

"What's all the yelling about?" Logan poked his head into the room. The scene he came across was one that wasn't exactly happy looking. Kitty had tear stained cheeks and Kurt looked like he had just taken a good punch in the gut.

Kitty glanced at Logan then pushed past him out of her room and towards the bathroom. Both men heard the audible slam and clicking of the lock in place. Logan looked over to Kurt, worry clearly written on his face. He'd be the last one to admit being nervous, but when Kitty had taken off the month before, after they had finally found Kurt, Logan had truly been worried. It was the first time he was unsure of how the girl would act. She was like the pillar of strength, always cheerful, always happy, always trying to make everyone get along, you could count on her. If there was a problem she'd be the first person to jump in and try to solve it before anything bad could happen. In the end she had clearly come back because she saw it part of her duty to help mutants or humans in need, but more than that she realized they were friends. Kitty considered each and every one of the X-men a special part of her family and the pieces just clicked into place. Logan was like the dad, Storm the mother, Scott an uncle, Beast the family doctor, Bobby an older brother, and Kurt, Kurt had been the biggest part of all. He had been friend, partner in crime, team member, but most of all he was the love.

And somehow Kurt had shattered that strong front. Logan didn't know how or why but he knew that she was hurting and hurting bad.

"You should… give her time."

Kurt snapped his head towards Logan like he couldn't believe he'd spoken those words. Logan was the last person to give advice, but when he did, it was more often than not 'go patch things up.' He must have hurt Kitty more than he could possibly imagine and it made him feel absolutely terrible.

._._._._.

Mystique watched as Magneto talked with Blink and a few of the other mutants that guarded the island. She sighed and wondered what he was up to now.

"What is it Mystique?"

She glanced over, realizing the others were already gone. Mystique must have sighed louder than she thought, "Nothing, I was just trying to figure out what you were planning next."

"What makes you think I'm planning something?" Magneto raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

"When aren't you planning something?" she snickered.

"You know me too well. I was just going over some plans I have relating to Senator Kelly and the sentinels."

"What is it about?" Mystique wondered getting up from the couch and looking over his shoulder at the blueprints and papers.

"Nothing, just going to speed up some objectives to get it done with quicker."

The red haired, blue mutant nodded in acquisition but didn't stop eyeing the plans in his hand when he went over to his desk. It seemed like things were starting to come together. She'd have to be careful; Magneto had been getting a bit arrogant lately. Having a private escape route of her own might not be a bad idea.


	7. Andromeda

Thank you everyone for the great reviews. I really appreciate all the time you take out to review and the awesome advice you all give me. Sorry my updates have been so delayed but now that it's summer I plan to write a lot more so I hope I keep you all happy! Thanks a lot and without further a due the next chapter.

Constellations

Chapter 7: Andromeda

Logan took a deep breath, "Sorry Kitty that's not an option."

Kitty gave him a very unpleasant look.

Kurt spoke under his breath, "He vanted me to tell her. I said I'd rather face a zousand of zese sentinels."

As if Kitty hadn't been mad enough at him, Logan had actually asked him to break the news that they wanted her to stay with the younger girl. There was no way he wanted to be the one to ignite _that_ fire. She hadn't spoken a word to him since the little tiff they had a few days ago and he could just imagine her reaction if he had been telling her the news now.

"Good move," Beast nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean I'm not going?" Kitty continued.

"Pryde will you calm down. Someone has to stay here with the kid."

"But why me? I'm an X-man not a babysitter."

Logan tried to explain to the best of his ability, "One, you can defender her and two, if things go bad you can get her out of here. The last thing we need is Tildy getting upset, if you know what I mean."

Kitty did know what he meant, "You should have trashed that place when you had the chance."

Logan couldn't agree more, but looked away now that she had conceited. He turned to the rest of the team and they all started to go on the Blackbird. Nightcrawler glanced at Kitty as he walked up the platform. Seemed like a big mistake because she crossed her hands over her chest, glared at him, then turned on her heel and headed off. Kurt sighed, that was exactly what he didn't need. She'd probably be even angrier at him for being able to go on the mission while she had babysitting duty.

Shadowcat huffed off and walked to the control room where Tildy was waiting for her. What was this crap? She had been one of the first few to return to help Logan and this was the thanks she got, being the babysitter. Yeah someone had to stay with the girl and Forge needed to go on this mission with the virus but it still wasn't fair. Even though she could defend and escape if need be, practically all of them could. The teenager felt like Andromeda, the chained lady in the sky, named after the princess who was chained to a rock for the sea monster Cetus to eat. Kitty shuddered slightly; she hoped no monsters would be eating her anytime soon. Shadowcat took a deep breath to calm her nerves and relaxed. No point on dwelling on all that now. She would just have to enjoy her night off.

"Okay Tildy, so what do you want to do?"

Tildy looked up at her with a small smile and all the anger Kitty had felt melted away. 

Kurt positioned himself comfortably in the chair and looked out the Blackbird window to watch Kitty reach the control room and smile comfortingly to Tildy. That's why she had been specifically chosen to stay home. Yeah she could escape if it got too bad and she had a mean temper if anyone tried to attack them, but more than that she was kind. If someone was in pain or hurting, she was most definitely there for them. So even though she was upset about being left behind, in the end she would be able to stay calm and comfort Tildy better than any of the others could. He saw Kitty smile reassuringly to the younger girl and that sealed the deal. Kurt closed his eyes slowly and decided that when they got back he was most definitely going to apologize and continue apologizing until she accepted and things started to go back to the way they were. How could Kurt have been so stupid for all that time? He had been wanting a girl, that wanted him back (which wasn't exactly super common when you were blue and had a tail) and he had ruined it within moments of coming back to the mansion. Why was he so blindsided to everything that she showed him; because it was Kitty and you could never see the good things even when they were right in front of your face.

"When are you and Kitty going to make up?" Forge wondered plopping down into the seat next to Kurt and buckling up the seatbelt.

Kurt let a sideways grin cross his face and shrugged slightly, "After your date vith Master Mold I suppose."

Forge returned the smile, "That's what I was hoping for."

._._._._.

"Where have you guys been?" Kitty yelled as they entered the mansion. Actually the group didn't look to be in a better state than the mansion was. Especially Logan with his uniform totally trashed while everyone else was just full of dirt and scratches. Maybe it wasn't such bad luck that she hadn't been involved in this fight.

Logan barked out some orders for Emma to erase their memory and for the sentinels lining the hallway to be cleaned up. After a momentary pause Emma bent over and started her task of erasing the memories of the X-men and the location of the mansion from the men's minds.

Kitty looked at Forge, "How did it go?"

"Well I didn't exactly get to use the virus," he said sheepishly, "but in the end Logan destroyed the mainframe computer system."

Kitty crossed her arms in front of her chest and gave him a look, "Why does that not surprise me."

"Looks like you had some action here too."

"Yeah I totally thought Tildy was going to blow up into you know what and destroy the whole mansion again. That wouldn't have been good."

Emma finished erasing all the memories of the men. She looked around to see that Logan, Scott, Angel, Storm, and the others had already disappeared from the hallway. Forge and Kitty were just finishing up their conversation and when Forge started to walk towards the mechanic wing, Emma called out to Kitty.

"Would you help me move them into the van so I can get rid of them?" she asked.

Kitty stared at Emma like she didn't believe the older female was asking her to help, but by the way she was slumped and tugging at the bodies cued Kitty in to how tired the other woman probably was. The brown haired teenager shrugged and grabbed the feet of the first man while Emma held the shoulders. It wasn't exactly the way Kitty wanted to spend the rest of her night, but when a fellow X-men was asking for help it was impossible for her to refuse, no matter the member.

After they finished putting the load of bodies into the car both women were practically pouring sweat. Emma wiped her forehead and thanked Kitty, "I appreciate you helping me."

"It's no problem. That's what you're supposed to do when you're part of a team."

Kitty unconsciously glanced up to the window that belonged to Kurt. She could see a shadow moving about in the window and wished they weren't mad at each other anymore. You can't change the past, so why do people cling to it like a lifeline? Shadowcat couldn't answer that question and she highly doubted anyone else could answer it for her either. She glanced up at the stars searching for her favorite constellations and recalling that that was the one connection she still had to Kurt. Who knew how late it had gotten, she could already see the sun peeking over the horizon, ready for a new day to begin.

"Why don't you join me for the car ride, if you're not too tired," Emma brought Kitty out of her thoughts with that knowledgeable English voice.

She tore her eyes from the stars and rested them on Emma. If this was her way at trying to make amens and apologize, Kitty wouldn't deny the woman the chance.

They hopped into the car and rode in silence for quite a bit of time. Finally Kitty spoke, "So where are we dropping them off?"

"In front of one of the MRD stations."

Kitty sighed and flicked the radio on. If Emma wasn't going to talk to her, and she wasn't exactly sure she wanted the woman to, then she didn't want to sit in awkward silence the whole time. Seemed that the music cutting into the quiet was exactly the opening Emma had been waiting for to start her conversation.

"I see that you and Kurt haven't been spending as much time together."

"Thank you captain obvious," Kitty rolled her eyes.

"I just meant that I heard from Scott and Logan that you two used to be really close and spent almost all your time together, so I was wondering what happened."

"I'm surprised you didn't hear or _sense _the huge fight Kurt and I had. Wait Logan and Scott said that?"

Emma nodded, keeping her eyes focused on the road and ignoring the accusation pointed at her, "Yeah they both said you two used to be inseparable and loved to play pranks all around the mansion."

"Yeah we had some great ideas plus we're really awesome with secrecy and the get away," Kitty laughed slightly, then her expression changed soberly, "But I don't think he feels that way anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Well we had that huge argument when he came back and we didn't keep in touch the year apart and I don't think he has any feelings for me."

"Kitty, take it from someone with a little more experience in the ways of men. The way he looks at you, talks to you, and talks about you is pretty obvious in the fact that he definitely isn't over you," Emma stated matter-of-factly.

"You really think so?"

"I really think so Kitty and I'm sure it would be more reassuring if I said I _know _so, as well."

Kitty blushed, "Well that would help."

They reached their destination just then. The pair of girls dumped their cargo, got back into the car and didn't say another word until they reached the mansion once again. Emma thanked Kitty for her help and then they went their separate ways with their own separate thoughts.

Kurt moved into the hallway rubbing his shoulder. It had been a long day and one of the sentinels had knocked him down pretty hard. His shoulder was definitely going to bother him for a while. The blue mutant walked into the kitchen and grabbed a soda from the fridge. It was late or early depending on your idea of time and he was tired; but first he just wanted to have something that was bubbly and bad for him. As he exited the kitchen he nearly bumped into Kitty and they stared at each other for a long time.

"Guten tag," Kurt greeted after a momentarily pause, "Vhere have you been?"

Kitty brushed off the bits of dirt from her little escapade and replied, "I was helping Emma dump the MRD soldiers."

Kurt nodded and shifted the soda into his other hand and watched her eyes follow his movement like a hawk's.

"You okay?"

Kurt couldn't believe she could notice that something was paining him from just looking at him. But then they had been so close that he would have felt disappointed if she hadn't noticed. He missed the fun stupid pointless conversations they used to have. He missed the way they would sit up on the roof for hours at night just talking and sitting under the stars. Most of all he missed the way they could talk about anything, confess their feelings, wants, and needs without being looked down upon. Kurt wanted things to go back to the way they had been a year ago before every good thing about his life had been blown away.

"Ja, mein neck und shoulders are just a bit stiff," Kurt replied. He didn't want her to run off. He wanted her to stay and talk to him. He wanted to apologize for the fight they just had and for the whole year that she had obviously been hurting over.

Kitty turned away. The conversation she had just had with Emma and all her pent up feelings were telling her that they just needed to talk and work everything out. She called to him as she started up the stairs, "Why don't you come to my room, I'll give you a massage to help your shoulders and we can talk."

If he had been surprised by the invitation Kurt didn't show it as he eagerly followed Kitty to her room and sat down were she indicated. Before she moved around behind him, he grabbed her hands in his, "I'm sorry Kitty. I'm sorry for not being zere for zee past year. I'm sorry for not staying in touch vith you und I'm sorry for the fight ve just had. Und most of all I'm sorry for making you hurt at all Katchzen."

Kitty breathed in deeply at the nickname. She hadn't heard it in a long time and didn't realize she missed it until he called her that. It just proved that Kurt really did miss her and Emma's conversation rang in the back of her mind. The brunette smiled and tightened her fingers around Kurt's before letting go. She continued on her path around the other side of her bed and started the massage. Kurt let out a deep sigh as she started to work on his tight and sore muscles. They couldn't pretend that nothing happened, but the apology was definitely a start.

"I forgive you."


End file.
